The average life of a tenno
by halo1v2
Summary: After awakening from a long slumber, a tenno has to fight for survival.


**authors note** **: all copyright at the bottom of all chapters**

* * *

Slowly awakening, no light touching my eyes but the euphoric sense of slowly released limbs from the depths of my slumber. Feeling the faint warm air rhythmically dance around my body which only heightened the joy I was encapsulated by.

Slowly but surely light began to invade the perfect bliss directly into my face. What started as a small point of bright piercing light soon became larger but at the same time the light's intensity was shrinking at the same rate. Seconds later another dynamic to the light faded in as grays and golds hues entered my vision. As another second passed the colors turned from an incoherent mess into stone walls with thick golden embellishments coming off the walls like veins for the room I was in.

Directly in front of me were a group of seven people three were on either side and a skinnier one in the middle. the skinny one and one from both sides were slightly behind the four other people while leaving a column in front of the skinny one. As the group was getting closer I notest that I started to fall and started to panic but my fear was subsided when less than a second later I felt a thud on my hands and shins.

As the group got closer everyone but the skinny person stopped, the skinny person slowly got closely and stated that a someone called the Lotus was too late and that I was their prize, although though I didn't understand who they meant by the Lotus I understood there comment about me being their prize as they put some sort of device just above my right skinny person then said to what seem to be their underlings to not kill me but that they want to take me with them as he walked away.

I then heard a female voice saying that they can't have what is happening to me continue. She then proceeded to fill me with some kind of weaker happiness from my awakening. Although the feeling felt weaker at first the feeling kept building on slowly getting to a point at which I thought I might of went insane but I then felt something move into the right place and my body just started floating. After half a second of floating the thing that seemed to keep the euphoria from making me lose my mind stopped bliss then slowly went into the center of my body changing from mental to physical then a loud crack came from my head then the energy exited my body in what to be a sphere of plasma at a speed so fast I barely saw it as it dissipated into the air or eroded into the group`s flesh and armor turning them into amalgamations of flesh and metal.

Slowly getting after stumbling from the sudden shift of the heavenly feeling before to the slow happiness of being outside on a cool summer's day I saw that although the maimed people were hurt the cauterize of the flesh prevented them from bleeding out meaning they had the choice to deny orders and get revenge or wait for their leader to come back. After a few look around and a few nods, they decided that battle was the better option and raised their guns and took aim.

Somehow I already knew what to do and slowly moved a small amount of happiness into my arm then pushed my arm towards one of the assailants while turning the happiness in my arm into a thread. As my arm reaches the end of its path I made my hand flat and pointed the palm towards my first target. when my arm reached to its limit I pushed the happiness out off my hand. After a discharging sound, a quick flash of light went from my hand to there chest plate. The figure who was once going to shoot me was standing there electrocuted by the bright lightning induced by my eternal happiness. While they were dead you wouldn't know as the electricity did not burn them but gave them a heart attack and was now spasming the muscles keeping them up and made them look like they were still looking to fire.

Quickly I turned towards the others and saw that they were starting to pull the triggers so I jumped to the right of them barely missing the barrage of automatic fire that was heading to where I was standing. Noticing the room that I was in I saw that on either side of the room there were two open stairwells that lead to platforms that overlooked the floor I was standing on. I then decided that the best cause of action would be to get to the second floor so I sprinted towards the dead who I then jumped and used there head as a stepping stone to be able to grab the second floors guardrail and quickly flipped over and hid behind the opaque material hiding from the continuous gunfire.

Thinking they got me, they stopped firing and sent the smallest of their group to find my body. Noticing this I went to the closest guardrail which was at the bottom of the stairs and waited for the smallest to get to where I was.

Just before they spotted me I grabbed them by the foot and pulled them closer so they were hidden from the four others. With the grabbed solder I stabbed through their eyes with my middle and index finger and placed my palm on their mouth muffling their screaming for help. As their head slammed on to the floor I jolted a small burst of happiness out of my hand and gave them severe brain damage incapacitating them. Pulling my fingers out of the burnt head I quickly crawled back up to the top of the stairs behind one of the guardrails waiting for one of the four to make their move.

As three of the group came up the stairs I vaulted over the guardrail and noticed the three were at the bottom of the stairs so I extruded as much electricity out of my hand as I could onto the guardrail. As I landed the electricity jolted from the guardrail to the armor of the three, as the last one died I charged at the last one who was dropping their gun out of fear. Once I reached my target I grabbed their wrist and continued running forwards. After reaching their arm's length I yanked their body to the floor, while letting go of their hand I briskly turned around and kicked up at their still falling head causing their head to cave in and making them die instantaneously.

Now noticing an archway with what seemed to hold a small portion of the cosmos inside while still rippling, I got up and slowly went to touch the door. Once my hand went partially through I felt a small pulling pressure so I went through the portal.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

 _warframe is owned by_ Digital Extremes


End file.
